


Wait, what? Which Yuri?

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And then everyone being crazy as fuck in a GC, Basically everyone pranking Yurio and Yuuri because of their similar name, Chris is a little shit, Half of this were them chatting in a GC, Half of this were them pranking Yurio and Yuuri, Humor, Innuendo as usual, JJ is a little homo again but still the most hetero among them all, Lets pretend their coaches werent here and gave them free rein for the day, M/M, No angst wow, Otabek is his ever indifferent self, Phichit is so precious, Social Media, They're still in Spain, Victor should really stop making Yuuri a lil pissed off, Yurio and Yuuri being buddies, Yurio is an angry small kitten, Yurio is really not paid enough for these shits, Yuuri should really rethink about his engagement with Victor, well i tried anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: A one-shot of the GPF Finalists having a groupchat and spreading craziness even though they literally stayed on the same floor in the same hotel. [They’re still in Spain here for a day off after GPF.]Chris, scrolling through his messages, suddenly had an obtuse idea. Of course, bring Phichit and Viktor into the mix and it gets even worse.And then Yuuri and Yurio are pranked all day by the other skaters by being called ‘Yuri’ and both responding simultaneously. Yurio is really considering changing his name. Yuuri is contemplating his engagement with Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr for all the sudden ideas that come into my mind whenever I see millions of posts about Yuri!!! On Ice. No regrets. Bury me with this anime.
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for all the Kudos and Comments ‘Disaster’ and ‘Habit’ received. I am actually shocked with how much love they received. I did think they were kinda shitty and weren’t even funny. Or maybe I really do have a resting bitch face and hate myself even more with my weird sense of humor.
> 
> Anyway, I just really love the skater (finalists or not) being friendly with one another and actually getting along well even off the ice. I love fluffy Viktuuri too, and then our special angry kitten Yurio and his newest best friend (and years after, boyfriend, fight me) Otabek and of course, let’s not forget our super relatable Viktuuri ship captain: Phichit!  
> I like Chris too but I hope he won’t jerk off on the next episode. JJ, though, I also like, but I also love kinda bullying him because it’s sorta canon, hahahahaa
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES TO READ BEFORE READING THE FANFIC:
> 
> I’ll post this even though Episode 11 and 12 are still not out. And this one shot is after GPF, and I know that we still don’t have the canon ending so please pretend that Yuuri Katsuki won gold, Yurio won silver and Phichit won bronze for this one-shot. It’s my wishful thinking, sue me. 
> 
> I have no idea about the figure skating world except for the few facts I’ve learned because of YOI.
> 
> I know that there is still a debate over how to spell Yuuri and Viktor’s names but I’m going along with how they were first introduced. So when I use Yuuri, it pertains to our precious katsudon and when I mention Yurio, it’s our small angry kitten. I’ll use ‘k’ in Viktor’s name because ‘c’ is not pronounced as ‘k’ in Russian. (I’m currently teaching myself how to write in Russian alphabet and I’m getting there; not an expert though so no flaming please.) 
> 
> Again, if OOC is noticed, please pretend you didn’t notice, thanks.
> 
> Anyway, here yah go for another craziness from yours truly! [I’ll update Perfect Strangers soon, I promise.]
> 
> ENJOY!

 

They still had a day in Spain before they all need to go back to their own countries and (for some) to wait for the Worlds to commence.

And this day was given as a ‘free day’ as their judges had told them. Of course, they’d like to spend some hours sightseeing and roaming around like kids out in the playground but they couldn’t really keep out of the Ice Rink and rented the Ice Rink they competed on in advance for them to just skate around for later.

Currently it was just six seventeen in the morning and the sun was just rising when Chris finally woke up. He wasn’t exactly a morning person, he preferred waking up at about eight or nine but today was another exemption just like the few days were for the GPF. He was still feeling a little bit tired after all of his adrenaline went out after skating his free skate for the Grand Prix Finals yesterday. And he was also still a little bit bitter with the results. After all, he had stood on that podium for so many times now. He wasn’t really expecting to be outed this year. It didn’t really help that Viktor was also in the background/sideline but looked incredibly happy as he gazed on his golden-winner protégé/student/lover/fiancé/soon-to-be husband, Yuuri. It just made Chris feel a little more bittersweet.

He was about to sit up already but reiterated the thought and stared up at the ceiling. His coach was long gone, giving him free rein as usual. As he replayed the events of the last few days, he realized that it probably wasn’t just him who felt this sadness. JJ congratulated the winners and promising he’d be King again, but Chris didn’t see that usual fire in his smile and stance as he did his ‘JJ Style’ pose. Otabek didn’t say anything but he did congratulate the gold and bronze-winners before ruffling Yurio’s head with a sad smile.

Yuuri slid onto the ice and skated his free skate like a hurricane. At the start, he didn’t really catch everyone’s attention but as the song picked up more speed and his solemn expression turned even more angelic, all of the eyes turned at him and never left as he spun, slid, glided, spun, made flawless and graceful step-sequences and perfected those jumps and quads he had always been nervous of. Chris held onto the barrier and watched with two wide eyes as the Japanese did the quad flip with so much passion and confidence, he couldn’t believe this was the Yuuri that always sunk into the shadows when they interacted.

No, Yuuri was still there. He was just a little different when he was on the ice and skating as if his life depended on it. As the Japanese’s performance ended, Chris saw that shy boy again as Yuuri skated quickly towards the Kiss and Cry and blushed furiously as Viktor hugged and peppered his face with kisses. Yuuri ‘eep’ed when Phichit ran and hugged him tightly. Yuuri never really changed, he just improved and went out of his shell once in awhile, making the world a little brighter not just for Viktor but for the whole world who watched him dance.

He blinked back to reality when the phone under his pillow buzzed. He took it out and went scrolling through his IG, smiling at the likes and comments, and then through the stories in his Snapchat. He didn’t stay long in Facebook, seeing lots of ads and useless posts. He then opened his Messenger and looked at his unread messages. He grinned giddily when he found out that Phichit created a chat for the GPF Finalists [and Viktor] and then Yuuri [surprise, surprise] created a groupchat for all of those he had competed against.

There were only few ‘Congratulations!’ on both groupchats because everyone were bone-tired after yesterday’s competition. But now, his phone was buzzing with life.

 

**Phichit named the groupchat GPF CRAZY FINALISTS**

**Jean-Jacques Leroy changed his nickname to KING JJ**

**KING JJ: who wants to go souvenir shopping w/me? I’ll go make customized keychain with my faces on it for you guys. It’s just how great King JJ is!**

**Yuri: You asshole, if u give me one of those I’ll make my cat piss on it while recording it & then send it at ya.**

**Christophe Giacometti changed his nickname to MadeTheIceMelt**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Send it also to me!!!!! ;)**

**Otabek: I refuse whatever gift you’ll give us in advance, JJ. My luggage’s already packed. I don’t want to stain them.**

**KING JJ: WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL, YURI AND CHRIS? I THOUGHT WE’RE FRIENDS :(**

**KING JJ: Ota, why do u mean w/that???**

**Otabek: Do not call me Ota or I’ll really go inside your room and I’ll give you Otalgia until you cannot skate.**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Hold me. I almost fell down my bed from laughing.**

**Yuri: …**

**Yuri: Otabek, did you just use your name in a pun?**

**Otabek: I detest and am new to social media. Please do not mock me. I even searched for a word that starts with ‘Ota’ just for it. English is weird.**

**Yuri: INBJJJEHJF**

**Yuri: Sorry, sorry, I….noewgrgt labhgkhg**

**Yuri: I’m not laughing. I promise. My hands were just shaky.**

**Otabek: …**

**MadeTheIceMelt (Me):  Oh no, Yuri, looks like he got angry~!**

**Phichit made his nickname into SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Ooooh good morning people! Looks like ur making the world a lil more chaotic already! Count me in!**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: BTW, I love last night,s banquet so fun!!1!**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: sTuPID 1!!!!1!1!**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: UGH**

**Yuri: why r ur nicknames so weird??? Cant u guys be normal for once?**

**MadeTheIceMelt: that;ll be to boringgggg**

**Viktor changed his nickname into CANTBREAKDANCE**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: I am still in denial that I cannot breakdance~ : <**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Ur 27 already, Viktor. Get over it I, JJ and Otabek cant breakdance too.**

**Otabek: I can. A little. Just don’t do it.**

**Yuri: CAN YOU SHOW *ME* THOUGH??? I WANNA LEARN TO BEAT KATSUDON NEXT TIME!**

**Otabek: Sure. : )**

**Yuuri: how r u guys up so early???**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: we didn’t drink 2 bottles of champagne and made people do never have I ever last night yuuri. Only you did.**

**Yuuri: dont remind me of how humiliating I am on banquets or i might just die under my blanket**

**Yuuri: Viktooorrrr**

**Yuuri: Viktoooooorrrrrrr**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: im right beside u, yuuri~**

**Yuuri: hungry…**

**Yuri: ur literally rght bside each other, talk, idiots**

**Yuuri: don’t wannnnaaa. sore throat**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: …**

**Yuuri: Can u guys hear that?**

**KING JJ: I can hear shrieking. Are we having a shrieking competition? Let me in!**

**Yuri: WE’RE NOT! AND WHO IS SCREAMING?!!!!**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: i am!!!! Yuuri and Viktor, u didntttt**

**Yuuri: didn’t wat?**

**MadeTheIceMelt: OOOHHHH, Phichit, such dirty mind**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Phichit and Chris, get ahold of urseleves. Yuuri literally screamed, shrieked and cried last night on my arms cause of happiness**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Wait for the honeymoon. He wont only get a sore throat. He wont be able to sit up too.**

**Otabek: Someone is shrieking again.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Yuuri pushed me off the bed after I sent that.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Hes da one shrieking**

**Yuri: STOP HIM!!!**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: I WANT TO. But he literally just threw the alarm clock at me.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Shoot. Almst got killed by the lampshade.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME YUURI HAS SUCH STRONG ARMS?! HE ALMOST FLIPPED AND THREW THE TABLE AT ME!!! O.o**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Viktor. >.> You literally saw him pole-dance, carry me on the pole-dance, carry you while you two danced last banquet and he literally breakdanced and spun using his arms. **

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: HAHAHAHA TOO MANY LITERALLY**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo changed the groupname to LITERALLY**

**Yuri: Finally peace & quiet**

**Yuuri: Viktor wont get cuddles, snuggles, hugs and kisses the whole day and night. Phichit, get him away from me.**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: my door is always open to my bestest friend :3**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: I SAID I WAS SORRRYYYY : <**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: I can be the one underneathhhh**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Someone’s shrieking again**

**Yuri: IT’S ME! I DIDN’T COME IN THIS GC FOR INNUENDOS. HAD HEARD ENOUGH TO LAST TWO LIFETIMES.**

**KING JJ: I just got out of the bath.**

**Yuri: No one asked.**

**Yuuri: Yuri, Im supposed to make katsudon, and I don’t know Viktor today, want some?**

**Yuri: Hah. Can u even make katsudon, katsudon?**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: WAAAAHHH MY KATSUDONNNN YUUURRIII NOOOO**

**Yuuri: I can~ I was the one who made the ones you ate before you went back to Russia from Hasetsu~**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: YUURRIII ~ </3**

**Yuri: …**

**Yuri: Im coming over.**

**Yuri: ….Want some pirozhki?**

**Yuri: …I made some last night before going to bed…**

**Yuuri: SURE! COME OVER! THIS WONT TAKE TOO LONG!**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Whos screaming this time? Or is that howling? Wailing? WHAT THE???**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: ITS MEEEEE.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART BREAK? TIRED OF FEELING NEVER NOTICED, I CLOSE MY EYES AND TELL MYSELF THAT I CAN EAT KATSUDON AGAIN~**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Viktor, should I start calling a doctor? Or…I could be the doctor? ;)**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: I’m fine. Thank you.**

**KING JJ: Can I come over too? Always am curious for new things.**

**Yuri: New things? Sure. Want some fist on your face?**

**KING JJ: SO VIOLENT!!!!**

**Otabek: May I have some pirozhki too, Yuri?**

**Yuri: Yeah. :) Katsudon, can Otabek come over too?**

**Yuuri: Why not?**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: YUURRRIII IM COMING OVER TOO! HAVE SOME MOVIES WITH ME!**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Im coming over too. I will bring drinks.**

**KING JJ: I will come over too. I will bring myself.**

**Yuri: Fuck you. Don’t ever come near me.**

**Yuuri: WAAAHHH! SO MANY! THANK GOD I BROUGHT LOTS OF INGREDIENTS! Yeah, come over guys. Pretend Viktor doesnt exist.**

**Yuuri: guyhjkl;iuytuilop**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: …Yuuri?**

**Yuuri: gddjefhkeoguegp**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: YUURI???**

**Yuuri: adfghjkl;**

**Yuri: should we be worried?**

**Yuri: No, I mean should *u guys* be worried? Me? I dont care.**

**Yuuri: stguiytighjbhjbm**

**KING JJ: That’s a lot of keyboard smashes for few minutes.**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Yuuurrrriiii**

**Otabek: Is he drunk?**

**Yuuri: …**

**Yuuri: Okay, Viktor’s back now**

**Yuri: That’s a fast change of heart. Did something happen?**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: Lets just say Yuuri would be wearing a scarf to hide his neck all day today ;)**

**MadeTheIceMelt: OH MY GOSH~**

**Otabek: *slow, serious clapping***

**KING JJ: Oh-hoh.**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Cant believe my ship is literally sailing.**

**Yuri: jdjkfgfkjwgfwkufg didnt come here for innuendos you asshollessss**

**Yuuri: Phichit is that you wailing?**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Yes. Im fine. Just blessed. Thankful. Grateful. Cant believe this is my life. I cant ask for more.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE: KATSUDON! <3**

Chris smiled when everyone replied with: ‘KATSUDON!’ as if they were about to face an army.

But first, he needed to do something. Cackling, he screenshot something.

And that was why he created a new groupchat and named it: ‘YURI WHO?’ and added everyone except the two Yuri’s and then explained his prank for the day.

Their morning was very enjoyable as they dug in with Yuuri’s homemade _katsudon_ and Yurio’s _pirozhki_. Chris vowed to himself he’d go to Japan just to taste it again. He probably would make a surprise visit at Yuuri’s _onsen_ just to taste that _katsudon_ Viktor and Yurio were so proud of.

It was the afternoon on the ice rink when they looked at one another and nodded as a sign of the start of the plan. Surprisingly, Otabek agreed as well, saying that by being friendly, casual and open like this, he’d get to be closer to Yurio. Chris ‘aww’ed out loud when he read that explanation.

After putting on their skates, he laughed and yelled: ‘Yuuri, your shoelace is untied~”

Yuuri and Yurio halted and quickly looked down at their skates. It wasn’t a coincidence that Yuuri’s shoelace was untied, Viktor left it like that for the beginning of their prank.

Yurio threw an annoyed look at Chris before continuing his walk with Otabek by his side.

“Oh,” Yuuri mumbled and knelt on one knee to tie it again. He secured the other one and resumed going towards the ice rink’s entrance.

Phichit was stifling his laughter as he silently recorded the situation with is phone. He pressed ‘save’ and put his phone inside his pocket again. “Damn great plan, Chris,” he huffed in laughter.

Chris shrugged. “I was always squinting and trying to distinguish who is who in the chat so I thought I’d set a little prank. Just for fun for our last day here for GPF.”

They were practicing some jumps when Viktor leaned against the barrier and shouted: “Yuri, wrong form. Extend your arm up in the air more!”

Yuuri stiffened from his step-sequence and then extended his arm up in the air by instinct. Yurio halted from gliding and snapped his arm up as well.

Chris covered his mouth with his hand and turned to cover his laughter from the two. He saw Viktor’ actually serious face and tried not to laugh even more because Viktor was so great at acting his part out.

Viktor suddenly clapped his hands and said, “Oh, my Yuuri, not you. I was talking to Yurio,” He said sweetly with a large grin on his face.

Phichit almost slipped on the right corner of the rink from silently laughing while he had his phone out again.

Yuuri blinked and lowered his hand before nodding with a smile and continuing a step-sequence Chris have never seen before.

Yurio growled, “Don’t call me Yurio! And this is not even a real practice so shut the fuck up!”

JJ did a quad Salchow after a complicated step-sequence and then called, “Hey, Yuuri, can you do that?”

Yurio bellowed with a furious expression. “Fuck you! Of course, I can, you—“

JJ raised an eyebrow, smile never leaving his face. “I was actually talking to Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri stopped from talking with Viktor, who was on the other side being his coach self, and looked over his shoulder before pointing at himself. “M-Me?”

“Yes, you! Oh, you weren’t watching? Then, I’ll do it again and show me if you can do it too!”

Yurio flailed his arms angrily. “You fucking bastard! Quit ignoring me! I can do that too!”

JJ blinked. “Hah. Still talking to Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yurio grabbed his water bottle and threw it at the Canadian.

After JJ did his routine again, Yuuri took a deep breath and tried it out. He executed it quite well and JJ said that it wouldn’t surpass his own but it was good anyway. At the same time, on the other side of the rink, Yurio was trying a combination and just landed it.

“WELL DONE, YURI!” JJ shouted.

Yuuri and Yurio looked at him. “Which Yuri?” They said in sync.

“Oh, I was now talking to Yuri Plisetsky,” JJ stated with his large smile.

“How can you even shout a name and don’t even look at either at them. That’s so fucking confusing,” Yurio growled.

JJ inhaled and then yelled, “It’s JJ style!” along with his signature pose. He blinked when he realized no one was even listening and looking at him anymore.

Chris was having a hard time breathing as he tried not to laugh out loud with Yuuri’s confused and bewildered expression and Yurio’s annoyed and frustrated face.

He looked over at Phichit and the Thai gave him a thumb’s up, face mask hiding his now-so-well-hidden laughing face.

“Yuri, I just refilled your water bottle,” Otabek said while holding Yurio’s water bottle. It was not an accident that Yuuri’s water bottle was also bottle and was now being refilled by Viktor. It was also Viktor’s idea to bring the almost identical bottles of the two.

“Which Yuri?” Yurio asked, frowning.

“I don’t know. I just took this, knowing it’s from one of you,” Otabek answered with a neutral face.

“Looks like mine,” Yuuri remarked.

Yurio took it from the Kazakh’s hand and examined it. He was probably as confused as Yuuri because his usual anger wasn’t there as he said, “No. This is mine.”

“Yurio, I think that’s my water bottle.”

Viktor silently placed the newly refilled water bottle on top of the middle of the barrier and let the two Yuri’s fight over whose water bottle it was although Yuuri’s had a gray wristlet while Yurio’s didn’t.

Chris didn’t miss it when Otabek went near Phichit, looked over at the screen and whispered, “Send that to me later.”

Yuuri was re-performing Eros while Yurio was skating to Agape when Phichit yelled, “Yuuri, can you teach me the routine for that song?”

Yuuri halted from mid-jumping and Yurio stopped from spinning to look at the Thai, who had an innocent look on his face.

“Which Yuri?” They asked again.

“I dunno. Which one of you would like teach me a little bit of his routine?” Phichit answered with a little spin, his tone so innocent and sweet, Chris was tempted to admit he had a competition on being the greatest half-actor and half-skater.

Viktor was wheezing in laughter behind the barrier at this point. He was hiding his face on his poodle-customized tissue box, ears red from puffing laughter. Chris was coughing to hide his almost audible snorts.

Otabek was biting his lip not to smile with the exchange.

JJ had that smile ever since he was born so he didn’t really look like he was doing any prank since he had always looked like he was made to make people pissed at him.

And instead of skating, that was how they spent most of their rented time of the Ice Rink – having fun by giving some gaps and calling one of the Yuri’s just for the two to both react and sometimes bicker on who was being addressed.

It was five minutes before they go out the Ice Rink when Viktor smirked and nodded at the others while the two Yuri’s were busy on the other side of the rink.

Yurio just ended his step-sequence for his free skate program with an inserted: ‘YOU SHITHEAD’ at JJ as JJ nodded at the distance.

Yuuri was able to land his third quad flip in a row.

Viktor waved a hand in the air and exclaimed happily, “Yuuri, come here and let me give you a kiss! You did great today!”

Yurio spluttered and almost slipped from where he was gliding. Yuuri turned beet red and he actually clung to the barrier since he half-tripped in surprise.

“VIKTOR!” Both of them yelled, the one in embarrassment and the other in anger.

Viktor blinked and pouted. “Oh, no ‘Which Yuri?’ this time?”

“Huh?” The two simultaneously reacted with confused expressions.

And that was the last straw. Phichit stopped recording and finally burst out laughing. He removed his face mask to breathe more normally although he’d probably catch his breath after from too much cackling anyway.

Otabek was fully smiling now as he gazed at the two, more fondly at Yurio, though.

King JJ laughed obnoxiously. It was irritating, Chris almost pushed him.

Chris had a hand over his mouth, interchanging from laughing, wheezing, cackling, giggling and chuckling. [How was that possible? You tell me. Chris is a wonder of this world.]

Viktor was laughing with tears spilling now and then. He had a hand on his abdomen; the other held onto the barrier since he was laughing too much.

Realization finally sunk in into Yuuri and Yurio since they suddenly gasped and glanced at each other. Yurio growled, “YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU WERE MESSING WITH US THE WHOLE TIME! HOW DARE YOU!”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands and then mumbled, “I don’t know if I should laugh or cry. I don’t even know how we never noticed. Phichit-kun, did you record the entire thing?”

Phichit laughed a few more before going to hug Yuuri. “Yep! Don’t be mad at me. Please?”

Yuuri glared at his best friend and grumbled, “Be thankful I love you so much.”

Phichit grinned and hugged Yuuri tighter. “I love you so much too!” He took out his phone. “Okay!” He said and posed with an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri made a grumpy face on the camera.

The Thai then grabbed Yurio and he snapped another photo of him in between the two. He read his caption aloud, “Two Yuris? Drama at the—“

“PHICHIT-KUN! That was what I was thinking when I and Yurio were having the Hot Spring competition!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT, I’M OUT OF HERE!” Yurio snapped.

Viktor finally fell on the floor from laughing too much. If Chris hears someone farting loudly, it was probably because the Russian living legend inhaled too much air from laughing.

Chris didn’t really blame Yuuri when the Japanese grabbed Viktor’s poodle-customized tissue box, and then took the _onigiri_ plushie they always had before grumpily went out as well.

 

**Yuri changed the groupchat name into LITERALLY FULL OF ASSHOLES**

**Yuri: I am thinking of changing my name. Any suggestions, Otabek? Ur the only one I trust in this groupchat.**

**Otabek: I like your name as it is.**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Hear that? That’s a cupid arrow sinking more and more into Yuri’s heart.**

**Yuuri: Remember my invitation to our wedding in last night’s banquet? Forget all about it.**

**CANTBREAKDANCE changed his nickname to IloveyouYuuri**

**IloveyouYuuri: Waaahhhh he’s hiding under the coverssss help meee**

**IloveyouYuuri: IM SORRY.**

**Yuuri: I would have perfected all of my attempts earlier if you weren’t interrupting us. Don’t you dare tell me you weren’t the one who interrupted us the most. I watched Phichit’s videos.**

**IloveyouYuuri: PHICHIT WHY**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Cant lose him Viktor Cant lose him *shake shead solemnly***

**MadeTheIceMelt: Getting divorce already? Im single as a pringle and ready to mingle**

**KING JJ: Im available too.**

**Yuri: U have a fiancée**

**KING JJ: You’re not a king if you’ve never tried having a mistress, as they say**

**Yuri: What kind of saying is that???**

**IloveyouYuuri: YUUURRRIII**

**Yuuri: Yurio, do you think Yakov would let me in as his student?**

**Yuri: If youre paying me with katsudon, then I can probably ask him**

**Yuuri: deal**

**Yuri: deal**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Oh no~**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Viktor, was that your heart breaking?**

**Otabek: *slow clapping***

**King JJ: *makes signature pose***

**MadeTheIceMelt: What’s that for, JJ?**

**KING JJ: For the lack of better response.**

**IloveyouYuuri: YUUURRRI TELL ME HOW TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME I WANNA CUDDLE, SNUGGLE, HUG AND KISSS**

**IloveyouYuuri: YUUURRIII? HEY WHY DID U STAND UP?**

**IloveyouYuuri: WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT?**

**IloveyouYuuri: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING YOUR LUGGAGE?**

**IloveyouYuuri: YUURI?**

**IloveyouYuuri: YURRRRIIII!**

**Yuuri: Phichit, will you marry me?**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: If you hear that loud and long laugh, that’s me.**

**IloveyouYuuri: If you hear that screaming, that’s me.**

**MadeTheIceMelt: If you hear that loud thud of someone falling from the bed from too much laughing, that’s me.**

**Yuri: If you hear someone gagging, that’s me.**

**Otabek: If you hear none from me, don’t be surprised.**

**King JJ: If you hear my theme song being played, that’s because of me.**

**Yuri: I will never be tired to say this: no one asked.**

 

 

**OMAKE:**

**KING JJ: I’m curious and humor me, Chris, why that nickname?**

**MadeTheIceMelt: Oh. Remember that ice rink you always kiss after your performance?**

**KING JJ: Yeah?**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: Oh my gosh, I know whyyyyy hahahahahahaha**

**MadeTheIceMelt: I jerked off while performing~**

**KING JJ: sjbdhgyfgh BRB, WASHING MY MOUTH FOR AN HOUR**

**SelfieExpertViktorToldMeSo: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Otabek: *clapping slowly***

**Yuri: *accompanying Otabek at clapping slowly***

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I actually think this is a little funny, at the very least.
> 
> But I am still anxious.
> 
> I have sick sense of humor.
> 
> Please let me bury myself under the covers. What am I even doing with my life?
> 
> Why am I pretending I am funny when I'm not?
> 
> This is my life. These are my choices.
> 
> I rarely use Messenger for groupchats so forgive me. If I also repeated words so many times, sorry, I was kinda lazy to look and learn new synonyms since it's 12:38AM where I am when I posted this.
> 
> Episode 11 will come out after a day and few more hours, and then we'll only have one episode left. Hear that? That's my heart breaking. I am crying. Send help or probably just YOI merchandise since no one sells such here in our country.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I literally listened for 'Terra Incognita' and 'Intoxicated' while writing some parts of it, hahahahaha
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED! 
> 
> Find and follow me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovefadesminehas021  
> <3
> 
> Love lots,  
> Sey


End file.
